Clarissa
|MaxStat = }} A nun with a violent split personality. __TOC__ Hero Background A young nun of the Holy Order of the Blue Cross, Clarissa's purity made her a mascot of the church. However, as soon as she set out on her pilgrimage, her true fighting nature began to reveal itself. Connections |} Skills chance to decrease Defense for 2 turns. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +10% damage dealt ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +10% effect chance ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt by additional skill ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt by additional skill ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% damage dealt by additional skill ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +10% damage dealt by additional skill ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +15% damage dealt by additional skill ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} '' Clarissa attacks all enemies by spinning. Damage is increased when Clarissa is enraged. ( ) Clarissa attacks all enemies by spinning, inflicting '''bleeding' for 2 turns.'' When Clarissa is enraged, damage dealt is increased and an additional bleeding effect can be stacked. ( ) : : Increases damage dealt. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +10% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} |} Specialty : Enforcer :When she's pursuing criminals, she doesn't even sleep. :Dispatch Mission: Gathering Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : Moonlight Equivalent How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Clarissa *Kitty Clarissa Awaken Tier List Clarissa is a great farmer with an AoE reset. She also brings defense break on her S1 and bleeding on her S3. When she kills an enemy, she gets enraged buff and gains 10% bonus speed and attack. She is best used in PvP as a cleave unit where she kills someone and resets for extra AoE damage. For PvE, she is useful in Abyss and Raid where AoE is required. She is very useful and often overlooked by some players. She is also a viable Wyvern 11 team member as the primary defense breaker. Recommended Artifacts General : Hell Cutter (Extra Damage): Use this for extra attack and critical hit rate, especially if your Clarissa is slow. : Daydream Joker (Wyvern 11): Use this for extra damage on Wyvern. Arena & Guild Wars : Portrait of the Saviors : Hell Cutter : Exorcist's Tonfa Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Sigurd Scythe : Hell Cutter : Daydream Joker Recommended Set :High Attack: / :PvP Cleave: / :Attack2: / :Attack3: / Substats Priority Attack(%) > Effectiveness > Health(%) > Speed Labryrinth Camping :Heroic Tale: "Would you like to hear a story of how I bathed in the blood of those who betrayed the Goddess?" :Cute Cheer: "I wish you luck, may peace and the blessings of the Goddess be with you. Of course, I trust you know what happens if you turn your back on her, right? Hehe." Sprite Portrait Category:Humans Category:Holy Order of the Blue Cross Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Decrease Defense Heroes Category:Rage Heroes Category:Bleed Heroes